


CSI Drabble #2

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Drabble #2

"Nick, where were you? I had a ticket for the game, but you didn't answer your phone." Warrick caught up to Nick and Greg by the break room.

"Out of town. Did someone take the ticket?"

"Sara." Warrick watched Nick unload two containers of food from his backpack into the refrigerator. "You hungry tonight?"

"One's for Greg." Nick headed towards the DNA lab, walking shoulder to shoulder with Greg.

Warrick frowned at their constantly brushing hands. "So, where'd you go?"

"San Francisco." Nick stopped by the lab doors and kissed Greg in front of a gaping Warrick. "We got married."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
